Power Rangers: Ranger Quest
I am a game developer, so I want to design a Power Ranger series that has a video game feel to it. My big influence is the Shining Force series and Final Fantasy series and other rpg series. I love the Power Ranger movie where there individual zords are used. I think the newer series use too much of the megazords, I know the team is the best, but come on there is team work in other ways. The megazord in Megaforce is tacty, where the heads of the zords are used not the everything else. Plot King G' Bat and his queen has set there sights on Earth for the new kingdom. Robo Knight and Tensou are deploy to find the rangers, but they can't find them because of there powers are no more. They search the world to these rangers that fit template of being Power Rangers. Tensou guides Robo Knight on how find the rangers, but does not let on on what he knows about Robo Knight and what he holds within himself. Also as they search the world they encounter objects and devices that the past rangers and mentors has left them to find. As for the first season, King G' Bat and his empire develop there armies and G' Bat reminds his generals that his plan to build an army first will be beneficial in the future. Ever so often the generals will send out of small army of minions to distrub the peace of Earth's people and Robo Knight has to defend the Earth; this is where he finds a ranger to help defend the Earth from King G' Bat. 'Evil Beings ' King G' Bat and his queen Ceto and his 1st in command, Ivan Ooze are set to conquer to the Earth and rule the Earth as there kingdom. King G' Bat's plan is get generals and have them develop a better and stronger army to take over the Earth. G' Bat has his army as well that 1st General Ivan Ooze is developing. 'Generals and Army' The generals are past evil doers of the Power Rangers, Ivan beliefs that under the rule of King G' Bat they can work together and be able to finally take the Earth as there own. 'Ivan Ooze' Ivan is a wizard with an army of Oozemen and Tengu warriors. He was never created monsters or creatures that fought the Power Rangers, but he has his evil minions, which are his captain to help him create monsters and creatures fight the rangers. The Evil Green Ranger is one of his captains, this ranger is bad to the bone, where is not reconizeable as a Power Ranger anymore. Green Medival armor with black assets lace this ranger now and he has twin saber swords that command two zords of there own - black panther and a green dragon. The sabers turns into assault rifles, one like an AUG and the other like a P90. Evil Green develops steampunk like creatures. Vrak clone is another captain of Ivan Ooze where Vrak is in his final form because Ivan like the form because it represents his king and queen. Ivan renames Vrak to Maximus as if the king and queen had a child. Ivan recreates the Aurora Box for Maximus think up and create his evil cyborgs. Maximus create Metal Alice as a friend to help him to create and develop ways to defeat the rangers. The Messenger as minion to fight the rangers. Maximus doesn't believe in terrorizing the Earth, but sends the Messenger to engage the people of Earth. Zeltrax is the last captain of Ooze, as for this Black Knight fights along side his army does not believe of help from monsters and creatures. His army are the Tyrannodrones. He always retreats before he is defeated. Zeltrax engineers and deploys his own megazord that looks like Vrak's cyborg form. Cogs and Tyrannodrones are the army that terrorizes the Earth. 'Lord Zedd and Rita' There army is the undead soldiers; vampires, werewolves, zombies, and undead army. Scorpina is one of the captains of this part of force evil, where she takes upon herself to fund this army with scemes of riches. King G' Bat loves the idea of having the riches as well. The Putty Patrol is replace by the undead army of skeletons armed with shields and swords. 'Ransik and Nadira' An army of futuristic beings that no one seen yet. Ransik believe that there Cyclobots are badasses that they just get an upgrade with more flexiablity and armor. 'Lothor and Master Xandred' They are pushed to work together, even though they train different armies, but Ivan likes that ninjas and samurais work together. Lothor has Vexacus and Xandred has Dayu and Deker as there captains. Lothor's Furies and Xandred's Moogers terrorize the people of Earth. Lothor trains newer and better evil Ninja Storm Rangers and Vexacus develops ninja tech for them to use against the rangers. Xandred deploys better Netherworld creatures and monsters. Deker pushes the army to be better and improves there armor even though he doesn't believe in better armor. Deker trusts his skills and his sword. 'Divatox' Divatox seeks and recruits stronger and better alien beings from the universe. Piranhatrons are the squads that are sent out to pessize the Earth. Characters Robo Knight Defender of the Earth and AI robot that is a Power Ranger. Like Zordon and Gosei, he is a mentor for the Rangers that will take advice from and he will fight along side with the Power Rangers. Tensou The assistant of Robo Knight. He has a lot of secrets that is kept from Robo Knight because he does not want to overwhelm Robo Knight on what he is actually is. Red Ranger Leader of the Rangers. He is a strong character where he does not break under pressure and has influences among his peers and elders. Black Ranger Dreamer and 2nd in command of the Red Ranger. He is also a strong character, but he has more than being a great leader. He has hopes, but sometimes he falls short. This character can be a female as well. Blue Ranger Mr. Smarty pants of the Rangers. Like the color of blue representing water, his flow of knowledge and intelligences makes him/her. Pink Ranger Agility and dexterity like a dancer brings out a cheerfuliness with the Rangers. Yellow Ranger This Ranger can be bold, but is a person that brings out the bravery and moviation of others. Gold Ranger Special Ranger that have a lot of power within themselves, but has a great need to work with the Rangers. White Ranger I want to Tommy Oliver to be involve in my series. I love his as the Green Ranger and White Ranger. He is a great moviator and a symbol of being a Power Ranger. Episode #Taking of Evil #Awake of Good #Recruitment of Divatox #Development of Zedd and Rita #Ransik's mutate spawns #Training of Lothor and Master Xandred pt. 1 #Training of Lother and Master Xandred pt. 2 #Lothor and Master Xandred working together? #Let the Ooze run... #My Evil Empire is Here, LOL!!! Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Ranger Quest